A cloud-based storage or file sharing service allows multiple users to upload, access, view, download or edit content anytime, from any device simultaneously. A synchronization client provided by the cloud-based storage or file sharing service mirrors content stored on a cloud-based storage to a local device. Via the synchronization client, a user can navigate and modify content stored on his or her cloud-based storage service account through his or her device's native file browsing system without using a web browser. Via the synchronization client, content from the user's cloud-based storage service account can be synced down to the user′ device (e.g., for offline access). When changes are made to the local synced content, the synchronization client can automatically relay those changes back to the user's cloud-based storage service account so that the changes are not lost but persist in the user's cloud-based storage service account.
The same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality throughout the drawings and specification for ease of understanding and convenience.